


Ray Accidentally Discovers A Group Of Hunter-Gatherers

by FireKing



Series: Fakewood Storylines From Fire King And Tgies [1]
Category: Achewood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireKing/pseuds/FireKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and this dude Tony Gies are total knuckleheads since old times and sometimes we dick around in IRC and make up fake Achewood storylines. This one is about Ray Smuckles crash-landing on an isolated island of hunter-gatherers who have no contact with modern society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray Accidentally Discovers A Group Of Hunter-Gatherers

<FireKing> “Ray dogg what are you doing man you can’t just take these people from where they were living”  
<FireKing> “Nonsense!”  
<tgies> alaoaLAOLAOALAOAL  
<FireKing> Ray is out flying Airwolf and he discovers a group of hunter-gatherers  
<FireKing> “They looked hella dirty, so I took them so they could get a bath!”  
<tgies> Ray thinks they have made him their king but actually they are just keeping him in the tall fancy Chair of Safekeeping until they can figure out what to do with him  
<FireKing> lmao that too  
<FireKing> no they like  
<FireKing> subscribe a great deal of value on his Chochacho medallion  
<tgies> eventually they figure out that he is not worth killing or whatever because he is a foolish thing.  
<tgies> so they take him out to the beach of forgetting  
<tgies> and just leave him there  
<FireKing> yes  
<tgies> it’s kind of like a junkyard  
<FireKing> The Beach of Forgetting  
<tgies> of a bunch of shit that they ultimately decided was just not worth the headache  
<tgies> there’s an errant crate of barbie dolls lost from a shipping vessel in 1991 out there  
<tgies> as well as the skeleton of some two-headed animal  
<FireKing> Beef is the only one who notices that Ray is missing  
<FireKing> in fact, everyone has been having such a great time the past few months that no one paid it any heed  
<tgies> i kind of like your version too though lmao  
<tgies> Nonsense!  
<tgies> get a bath  
<tgies> lmao yes  
<FireKing> meanwhile ray is on an island in the middle of nowhere drinking an Emergency Ketel One on the beach  
<FireKing> “This ain’t such a bad look!”  
<tgies> i want to be murdered by the arrows of an isolated people on a remote island, that would be a fucking cool way to die  
<FireKing> Ray starts smoking some weed and a dude smells it and Ray introduces weed to this group of people  
<FireKing> and then they actually make him their king  
<tgies> eventually he gets really cranky though  
<FireKing> yeah  
<tgies> and decides to get the hell out  
<tgies> and makes like, a really terrible biplane that shouldn’t worrk  
<tgies> out of shit he found on the beach  
<tgies> in like 10 minutes  
<FireKing> yeah cause Airwolf went back on its own  
<FireKing> B/C it is Airwolf.  
<tgies> “This island is BULLSHIT! This island is BULLSHIT, and all of you KNOW it!”  
<tgies> the last thing they hear is him shouting  
<tgies> RAAAAAAAAY  
<tgies> SMUCKLEEEEEESSSSSS  
<tgies> as he flies overhead  
<tgies> fireking yes he has to explain that later  
<FireKing> when he gets back to Achewood everyone is having a party  
<tgies> teodor: “Wait, what the Hell? You made a biplane? Why didn’t you just take Airwolf?”  
<FireKing> “You guys…were getting your party on…without me?”  
<tgies> “It flew back on its own, because it is Airwolf. Don’t ask bad questions.”  
<FireKing> lmao


End file.
